Partying with the vampires
by xoxoI charmed Boysxoxo
Summary: Rose Pierce and her friends love to party, where ever there is a party is where Rose and her friends are. Rose is finally starting to get her life back to normal after when her parents died but what happens when the new kids Jake and Marissa come and take the chance anyway. Will they turn Rose's life upside down for better or for worse?


I do take criticism well, but just keep in mind that this is my first fanfic.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Rose," my best friend Anissa yelled "Did you hear that John is having a party tonight?" That's me my name is Rose Pierce, I live with my aunt Jen, because my parents died from a house fire.

Me and my friends Anissa, John, and Kyle love to party. Whenever there is a party, that's where we'll be. Anissa and John are dating, and me and Kyle are flying solo. John is more or less the popular guy because of his parties but that all that makes him popular other than the fact that he is pretty hot. He could be sitting with the football players because he's the QB, and he could be sitting with the cheerleaders, but instead he sits with us, the losers. You would think that because Anissa is dating John that she would be popular but no she's still the loser or the freak. We really just keep to ourselves we have enough shit to deal with already, so you don't want to start with shit with us or you'll be gone, that's all I'm saying.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be there, and am I bringing the alcohol and drugs or is someone else?"

"John said not to worry about it he has some kid bringing it, but on another note, did you hear we're getting new kids?" Anissa was excited because here in Colorado, known for its freezing winter, at Colorado High school, we hardly ever get new people.

"Yeah I did, but they'll probably be stuck up like everyone else around here." The bell rung signaling it was the end of the day and we get to go home! This was the best part of the day when you're in high school, the end of the day. "Look I got to go but I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok bye." Anissa went to her locker to drop off her stuff; I went to my car and drove home. When I got home, aunt Jen was watching TV.

"I'll be out late tonight, so don't wait up for me."

"Ok- wait, I got this, don't stay out too late, it's a school night. How was that was that what good parents do?"

"Well done aunt Jen, you're the prefect parent. I'll try not to stay out too late but no promises." That was aunt Jen for you always making sure what she said was what parents said, ever since my parents died 7 months ago she still hasn't gotten the whole parent thing but that's ok. I went to my room and went to go look for something to wear to the party, when I looked at my nightstand I saw a picture of my parents. They died at our lake house, they were there for the weekend when a fire broke out. No one knows how the fire started, after 3 days of the fire everyone seem liked they forgot. I looked away feeling a pang in my chest and instead looked for some jeans and a t-shirt, I found some skinny jeans and a red t-shirt that was tight enough to give the boys and imagination for what was under the shirt.

After I changed I then went downstairs to grab my car keys and went to go to Johns, to help start up for tonight. When I got there everything looked like to was already set up and I saw Anissa and John making out so I went to go sit on Johns lap.

"Hey you guys can I join?" I joked and they stopped making out to look at me when Anissa said "You are such a cock blocker you know that?"

"Yeah I know so we have about 2 hours till everyone comes to party lets have our own party early." So that's just what we did we turned on some music ready to do some shots when Kyle came through the door.

"Hey, you guys can't start without me." Kyle comes over takes a shot glass and we all drowned them and we kept doing shots and smoking weed.

2 hours later we were so drunk and high and we were all dancing and stumbling around when everyone started to arrive. Looks like it's really time to party thank god!

Please R&R thank you


End file.
